Turn The Beat Around
by pandorag1ft
Summary: Aphrodite is groovin and movin. Shake that thing.


Turn the Beat Around

A rapid thrum thumping could be heard reverberating throughout the tall pines of the tiny forest. Small creatures ducked into hidden caves and hollowed trees for cover from the noise. Birds paused mid-song in fowl bewilderment at the strange staccato beat. Two travelers stopped in unison and shared a synched eye-roll.

The dark warrior who rode a tall, slightly amused horse reached down to scratch her steady stead's long neck. Beside her stood a tanned, thighs-of-steel blond with her hands on her hips. As the pulse pounding, dance inspiring music moved closer they both shared an exasperated sigh. For both of them it was tempting to surrender to the rhythm but they tried to resist.

A figure appeared through the treeline. They caught glimpses of a curvaceous bosomy blond dancing along the worn path. Gabrielle, bard and lyricist, watched with a bemused, absently minded lustful grin. Xena rolled Her eyes at Her bard's reaction and adjusted the circle of steel against Her thigh.

"Turn the beat around...love to hear percussion...turn it upside down...love to feel it" A warm glow emanated from the hip shaking woman as the music became bolder, richer as she came closer. She wore the traditional style of toga befitting a Goddess but with a few minor adjustments. A slit up both sides of the flowing robe revealed perfectly tanned legs. Cleavage that cut to her navel left very little to the imagination. Her full breasts barely nestled in the rich, silky fabric. The effect was pure sin.

Aphrodite stopped and smiled when she realized who was watching her. "Hi you two doves...what a wonderful coincidink." The crooked grin that graced her face almost distracted the two companions from the wicked gleam in her eyes. Almost. Xena was the first to attempt to speak but, as She quickly discovered in a flash of glitter bomb, today was not a "chatty" day with the Love Goddess. She found Herself wrapped in rope, Gabrielle pressed to Her side, and smashed face first against a tall oak tree. Befuddled and slightly pissed by the turn of events She struggled to get free. Dite's throaty laugh reached Her ears above the string of expletives Her companion was rattling off as Gabby also tried to wriggle out of the rope.

"Oh you two..." Aphrodite tsked as She sauntered toward them, "as if you have never toyed in Nature like this." She slid behind Gabby's warm flesh, pressing Her now nude form close against Her bestie. Xena and Gabrielle noticed their clothes had somehow materialized to hang over a low branch several feet away. Now light sharp tipped fingers trailed swirling designs across heir backs. Dite had arranged them next to each other, tight skin on skin, faces a breath away, but powerless to turn around or push away from the tree. Sweat beaded on the daring duo from the futile attempts to free themselves. Dite gripped each of their hips in a vicious clamp. Bluish red marks appeared beneath Her nails. Both women froze, Gabby's eyes widened as her pulse skipped. Xena felt Her own heart leap into a disjointed ramble until it settled in Her temples. Arousal quickened between the three. Dite's smile relaxed and She allowed the warrior's time to acclimate.

"I have you...right...where I _want_ you." Dite whispered between the tense lovers. She had never been so bold before. Never shown Her true nature as a masterful Goddess. Time had come to use Her skills. A Great Energy had been released. She could feel the Need to harness it and control it for Herself. Power raged through Her. Who better to share this beautiful moment than the two most amazing women...ever. Dite continued to massage and caress the muscled but silky backs. Each nerve She toyed with caused an avalanche of ripples down Gabby's back. She moaned and tried to stay still staring into her Lover's eyes. Xena smiled at the tension in Gabby's face. She knew now, as Dite took Her time, the Goddess' intentions were a gift. Pleasure and an unforgettable moment with Her chosen to receive the Honor. She would allow the moment. Hers would come in time.

Dite studied their bodies with hands and eyes. She alternated feather light touches with deep painful scratches. She memorized each scar along Xena's battle torn back, each touch that produced a long moan from the bard's too sensitive skin. She took Her time and Her pleasure to warm them up to almost boiling. Sweat mixed with thicker arousal peeked between their pussy lips. Dite grinned as Her touches effected them. She was also strongly turned on and slide a hand down Her long torso to investigate. Xena felt Her press tight against her back as She ran Her hand along Her clit. Sharp teeth bit into the back of the warrior's neck as Dite drew slow circles around Her clit. Xena groaned through grinding teeth as the pain increased and seemed to center in her clit.

Chuckling Dite eased away from Xena while giving her tight nipples a rough tweak. Xena pressed the side of her face against the tree and stared at Gabby with half lidded eyes. Gabby craned her neck toward Xena to press her lips against hers. Dite allowed a moment until Xena bit hard on Gabby's lower lip. Gabrielle moaned, her knees unlocking, as Xena took her pleasure. "Eh Eh Eh...now now, Xe...you know that's My job." Dite smirked as She pulled back on Xena's hair in mind blazing suddenness. She licked away the tiny drop of blood that appeared on Gabby's full lower lip. Xena stifled an angry reply as she watched. Dite pressed the warrior's head against the tree again. "It is not your turn." She growled. Gabby panted from the different stimulation and tried to keep her eyes open. Dite pressed Her forehead against the smaller bard. "you are Mine, you are both Mine...tonight or whenever. This will be understood." Gabby nodded, speechless for the moment. she could see bluish green light blazing in Dite's eyes. Swamp Ophelia...fire light from somewhere she could never imagine.

Dite gently released Her grip on Xena's head and pushed away from the bound women. They stared into each others eyes feeling energized. Xena could see a pinkish glow surround her bard while a dark green light covered her own skin. Behind them they could hear slaps of leather and Dite humming to Herself. A sharp sinus clearing unfamiliar smell drifted to them. It smelled like potent wine.

A long moment passed. Both could feel their skin crawl, something near them but not touching. Xena struggled to see behind her as Gabby hunched her shoulders to be prepared. Dite sighed, a mischievous sound, before slinging the first hard blow into Xena's back. The surprised cry startled Gabby. Her heart beat madly in her chest as she listened to the follow up rain of blows fall against her steady Mistress' back. Grunts and moans filled the air with a chorus of promise. Occasionally Dite over swung and stinging flips kissed Gabby's sides. Xena's mind rose with each painful blow. She anticipated the next..and the next...and the next until they fell like a storm. Soon Gabby felt her own back warmed with the leather straps. Dite began a methodical alternating between the two gorgeous canvas'. Their moans rose with each rapid smack and restless snap of Dite's arm. She watched happily as they withstood Her pretty pain. Red blossoms budded across each pale shoulder into a cascade of riotous color down their backs. Xena received the darkest of blooms as Dite made sure her hits were harder than the more fair Gabby's.

Trickles of arousal pooled on thighs. The scent of passion hung in the air to mix with the piney wood smells surrounding them. It was feral, it was raw. Dite watched carefully as darkness came over Her two girls. Possessiveness controlled Her now. _Take want have_ was all that She knew. All that She had needed to know as the whistling sting of the flogger accented the chorus of pain around Her.

"Please...please" Gabby begged as she shifted her legs to find a way to end the rapid throb of her clit. Xena growled and rubbed against the tree. Mercy was close but Dite held it at bay. Several more blows fell from Her hand before She dropped the heavy handle of the long flogger Hephasteus had created and She pressed Her hot body against the writhing women. The glow that had surrounded them both grew deeper and enveloped Dite. She increased the Energy and allowed it to tighten around all three of them. The do-gooders immediately felt their arousal peak as Dite thrust two fingers deep into them. The power held them up as Dite took from them their hard shuddering climaxes. Her own raged through Her as the Energy swirling around them all caused each to feel what the other did. Orgasm flowed upon orgasm in an infinite loop. As many minutes passed until both Xena and Gabrielle felt as though they could take no more and yet needed more, Dite had mercy on them and the energy dissipated. It left the two slumped against the tree that seemed to hold them in a comforting embrace.

Dite grinned as She released the rope that held them. She gathered them in strangely strong arms, laying them on a fluffy thick blanket of pillows and silky sheets. They curled around her on each side as She sighed. Her mind easier, Her limbs lighter. "Thank You...Goddess." Gabrielle whispered. "Thank You, Goddess. We will meet again." Dite giggled at the warrior's words while She nodded looking into her steely eyes. The future held an interesting reciprocation. Moon light fell across the quiet clearing as the two women drifted to sleep to Dite's faint singing, "Today is the greatest day I've ever known, Can't live for tomorrow, tomorrow's much too long".


End file.
